l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Otaku Kamoko
Otaku Kamoko, also known as the Mistress of the South Wind, Otaku Kamoko (Obsidian flavor) was the Otaku family Daimyo during the Clan War and the Unicorn Clan Thunder on the Second Day of Thunder. Family Kamoko was daughter of Otaku Kojiro and Otaku Kamoko, the Otaku Daimyo and leader of the Battle Maidens. Way of the Unicorn, p. 68 Early Life Training Contrary to the tradition of leaving the parental household to attend school, she was afforded of having her father as her riding sensei, and her mother as her sensei on all other matters, who had since retired to become the sensei of Battle Maiden school. Mother's death When she was twelve, Clan War: Unicorn Army Expansion, p. 36 Kamoko's mother was killed in a skirmish with the Lion Clan. Way of the Unicorn, p. 4 She was believed to have been killed by Matsu Agetoki, and Kamoko devoted her life to tracking him down and finding out the truth behind her mother's death. Way of the Unicorn, p. 70 Kamoko used her mother's sword to honor her memory. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Otaku Tetsuko, her aunt, became the leader of the Battle Maidens, but the title of Otaku Daimyo was destined for the daughter of late Kamoko by right of familial ascension. Kamoko's Horse Kamoko was only twelve years old when her mother's favourite mare Kouchi died while giving birth, only a couple of months after Kamoko's mother had died. The foal had been promised to Kamoko by her mother, and when it was declared a stillborn by the Stable Master Otaku Kojiro Kamoko refused to listen. She breathed air into the foal's mouth, resussitating the foal. Iuchi Daiyu noticed a mark on the foal's ankle, and deemed it a symbol of Osano-Wo. He also though it was an omen of war, but not death, and predicted that by the time the young Kamoko reached her gempukku there would be war. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 4-5 Choosing Names Over the next few years Kamoko and the foal grew up together, and Iuchi Daiyu even took her as his student. When she reached her gempukku she chose to take her mother's name, and the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu himself spoke to the assembly at the ceremonies. It was Yokatsu who also noted how excellent a steed her foal had become, and when he realized she had not yet named him he called the horse Hachiman, thinking him as "rash and as impetuous as his mistress". Way of the Unicorn, pp. 5-6 Ancient Prophecies Iuchi Daiyu had also attended been Kamoko's gempukku ceremony, but his demeanor was troubled during the evening celebrations. Kamoko noticed this and asked what affected him. Daiyu revealed to her an old prophecy that Otaku herself would appear and designate her chosen heir, but no such manifestation had appeared. Kamoko told Daiyu to forget old legends and instead enjoy the festivities, but as she rode off he was still troubled and recalled how the Unicorn were prophesized to lose an upcoming war if the heir was not found. Gempukku At her gempukku, Kamoko arrived mounted upon the foal of her mother's horse with her face painted white. She took her mother's name as a symbol of mourning and respect. Kamoko vowed to her aunt Tetsuko that she would begin a quest to find her mother's assassin to take proper revenge. Outbreak of Fire Later that same evening Kamoko was seeking solitude, contemplating her battles and victories to come when she decided to head down to the fields where Hachiman would be waiting. The two rode for a while, even ignoring the lightning as a dry storm started. Lightning struck dry grass, and within minutes a flash fire was burning through the fields towards the location of the nearest barns where horses were stabled. Kamoko and Hachiman raced to the stables where Otaku Masero, once the stable boy who had been present at Hachiman's birth, was woken up. Kamoko made him aware of the approaching fire and he ran to ring the alarm bells. Masero pointed out that the fire would head towards the north fields where the pregnant mares were being kept in a barn. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 6-7 Kamoko and Hachiman raced towards the north field, dodging past heimin trying to start a line of buckets with water. The two sped through smoke filled air, reaching the barn where Kamoko began herding the mares out. Kamoko carried Hachiman's own son in her arms, and lay him across the back of Hachiman. The two drove the mares, driven mad by fear, through the nearby forest. Trees on fire all around them, they were almost to safety when a treebranch came falling down towards them. Resigned to her fate, Kamoko wrapped her arms around the colt in an attempt to shield it, but at the last moment the branch was cut out of the air by a silvery sword wielded by a ghostly samurai-ko on horseback. As the horses broke out of the burning forest and past the water brigade, they were greeted by cheers from the heimin and Otaku Kojiro. Kamoko revealed to Iuchi Daiyu that she had seen Lady Otaku in the fire, and Daiyu confirmed that Otaku had indeed chosen Kamoko as her heir. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 8-10 Otaku Daimyo Otaku Kamoko was rightfully named Daimyo of the Otaku family, and Mistress of the Battle Maidens Way of the Unicorn, p. 69 in 1122 during spring, shortly after the skirmish with the Lions. One of her new tasks was to attend winter court at Kyuden Seppun, being Ide Tadaji her assistant. The courtier began instructing her, altough Kamoko seemed not interested in the ways of the court. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 85 Matsu Agetoki Kamoko first encountered her mother's killer, Matsu Agetoki. The Battle Maidens led by Tetsuko had arrived to stop a Lion scouting party, but they found nearly an entire invasion force. Tetsuko ordered to withdraw, but Kamoko's hatred of the Lion drove her into a charge bearing the Otaku Battle Standard on her hands. The Battle Maidens saw the blessing of Otaku was upon her, and charged. The Lion line crumbled, and Kamoko confronted the Lion's commander, Matsu Agetoki. On the field of battle he told Kamoko of her mother's death, admitting that he knew who had killed her. A counterattack of the Lion happened and Agetoki fled before Kamoko could get any answers. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 68-69 The Wave Men (Dark Journey Home flavor) Clan War Beiden Pass In 1127 Kamoko was alongside her Clan's Champion, Shinjo Yokatsu, guarding the Beiden Pass on behalf of the Emperor from an advancing Crab army. A Dragon army and the ronin forces of Toturi had crossed the pass, engaging Hida Kisada's army. The Captain of the Imperial Guard Seppun Ishikawa arrived to the Unicorn camp, delivering a message from the Emperor's wife, Bayushi Kachiko. Yokatsu was ordered to refuse the Dragon army access to Beiden Pass upon their return. The Emperor's Seal Shiro Iuchi Attacked In Fall of this year Kamoko found himself at the side of Iuchi Karasu for first time. Yogo Junzo's army almost destroyed Shiro Iuchi, but the undead army were defeated by the intervention of her Battle Maidens, while Karasu destroyed a powerful Elemental Vortex, being Kamoko wounded badly in the fight. Many of the undead corpses seemed to be Phoenix ashigaru, suggesting that the army originated in Phoenix lands. Kamoko's tiny band chased the foul army, while Yokatsu was mobilizing his armies to go battlefield after the winter. Time of the Void, pp. 52-53 Supporting the Phoenix In Spring of 1128 Kamoko and Karasu reached Shiro Shiba, where they met the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Ujimitsu, who was greatly troubled by their reports of undead Phoenix samurai. Karasu convinced him to stay the Unicorn force within his lands for a time. Time of the Void, p. 73 Shiro Shiba Sacked A superior Shadowlands army advanced to Shiro Shiba, and Ujimitsu dispatched messengers to Kyuden Isawa, the true target of the foul force. Despite the efforts of Karasu and Kamoko Shiro Shiba was sacked, but not destroyed, and Phoenix losses were light in the Battle of Phoenix's Flight. Yogo Junzo's Army continued his march north. Time of the Void, p. 74 Battle at Isawa Palace When Yogo Junzo later marched on Isawa Palace, seeking two of the cursed Black Scrolls, Skeletal Troops (Crimson and Jade flavor) he used the blackened wastes that surrounded Isawa Palace to bolster his troops. The combined Phoenix and Unicorn army was no match for Junzo's, and in the Battle of Blackened Ground Junzo captured the Black Scrolls and set the palace ablaze. Archers (Crimson and Jade flavor) Shortly after the battle Kamoko was notified about the Dark Moto attacks in Unicorn lands and was forced to return home. Time of the Void, p. 76 Iuchi Temple Later, when Yogo Junzo was seeking the descendant of Shinsei, he split his army and stormed several temples of the Brotherhood. In a Iuchi temple, Kamoko and her battlemaidens defeated him. The battle become known as the Battle of Iuchi Temple. Heavy Cavalry (Obsidian flavor) Kamoko found herself at the side of Iuchi Karasu, the mysterious Doomseeker. Together they began a campaign to save the Brotherhood of Shinsei from the nefarious Yogo Junzo, fighting to stop the undead hordes from destroying the Empire's most holy sites. The Legion of the Dead: Unicorn Thunder Defeat of Moto Tsume In 1128 Moto Tsume and his Dark brothers were ravaging Unicorn villages when Kamoko halted the attacks in a campaign that lasted several months. Time of the Void, p. 99 The Unicorn army led by Kamoko was increased with newly recruited peasants Are You With Me? (Crimson and Jade flavor) bolstered with her cavalry troops. Light Cavalry (Crimson and Jade flavor) The Unicorn forces pushed the Dark Moto south past the mountains and sent them fleeing toward their home far to the south. Otaku Kamoko was wounded by a tainted spear in the battle. Isawa Tadaka eventually removed the spear-tip and healed her. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #4b (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Second Day of the Thunder Kamoko marched to Otosan Uchi after the failed Crab assault on the Imperial City. In her way she met a hooded figure, who told the Emperor had been possessed by Fu Leng himself. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, pp. 3-4 Kamoko had been choosen as the Unicorn Clan Thunder on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128. In the assault on Otosan Uchi she trampled Yogo Junzo to death Horsebowmen (Time of the Void flavor) beneath the hooves of her mighty steed, Hachiman. Karasu cast a spell assuring that Junzo's soul would never rejoin his body. Time of the Void, p. 103 Later, during the Seven Thunders' attack on Fu Leng, Kamoko was the first to attack the Dark God. Her reckless attack resulted in her being knocked out and almost killed very early in the fight. The First to Fall The Provincial Estate of the Unicorn (Time of the Void, story back) Hidden Emperor Increasingly Erratic After the Clan War ended Kamoko went to the Matsu seeking Matsu Agetoki, but they turned her away and would not listen to her claims about Agetoki. Kamoko's behaviour become so twisted by her desire for vengeance, that at one point she even issued a duel against her own Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu. Yokatsu wisely refused. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Stepping Down as Daimyo In 1130 Otaku Kamoko disappeared, intent of searching for her mother's murderer. A Gentle Reminder by Ree Soesbee Armor of Osano-Wo (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 1 flavor) Matsu Agetoki also disappeared around the same time. Hidden Emperor, p. 11 Otaku Tetsuko served as acting Daimyo. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 64 In truth Kamoko had been forced to step down by Yokatsu. Otaku Xieng Chi was made the new daimyo in 1131. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 57 First Contact During this time Kamoko and Agetoki first encountered eachother in a plague village, where Agetoki defeated her but did not take her life. Instead Agetoki tried to teach her about making a choice to harm innocents to avoid worse consequences. Choices, by Ree Soesbee Agetoki made his escape across the empty fields of the Scorpion. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) After this Kamoko continued her search for Agetoki, and was joined on her quest by Iuchi Karasu. It was from him that she first heard of the mysterious Kolat. Morikage Forest In 1132 in Morikage Forest Kamoko saw a spirit who resembled her mother near wher her mother had died. When Kamoko tried to reach the spirit her jade necklace began to burn and the spirit's face became featureless and it disappeared. Encounter with Shadowlands Later Kamoko was lured by Jama Suru, who charmed her using the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban. Suru almost managed to sacrifice her in the forest in a ritual that would bind her to Iuchiban's soul. She was saved when Suru's escort, Kyoso no Oni, became enraged and knocked Suru backwards. Kyoso no Oni was intent on killing Kamoko instead, but inadvertantly halted the ritual and the Heart's control over Kamoko. Suru had also control over a second Unicorn, Otaku Xieng Chi, who recovered from the control and immediately began to fight the oni. Despite having no weapons she used a jade finger against the Onilord, and surprisingly Kyoso vanished. This gave Kamoko enough time to flee. Kamoko and Kyoso Kyoso had in fact not vanished, but only occupied the body of Kamoko. A strange feeling came over Kamoko, as if something horrible had just invaded her dreams. Several Naga, including Malekish, who were later near Kamoko, believed Kamoko to be tainted. In a strange way she seemed as though she was almost separate from her own soul, as if another mind hid within her own. Kyoso no Oni had tempted Kamoko. The Oni Lord promised to give Kamoko power who protected her from the Taint. Kyoso would help Kamoko to control the Dark Moto, and lead them to destroy the Kolat within the Unicorn, the same Kolat that destroyed her mother. Kamoko had permitted Kyoso to join with her, and together they would destroy Moto Tsume, only at the cost of Kamoko's soul. Legions, Part VIII Morikage Castle Balash, Isha, and Malekish carried Kamoko, while her mind still hovered in a half-lucid dream. A Mantis archer, Tsuruchi stepped in in an attempt to stop them. As Kamoko awoke the minions of the Shadow began to attack. The Naga gifted Tsuruchi Crystal Arrows, and the Mantis used them to fend off the faceless attackers. The group retreated to Mori Kage Castle. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Rescuing Toturi Inside the castle Tsuruchi saw a shadow and fired at it, only to realize he had wounded the bloodspeaker Jama Suru who was holding Otaku Xieng Chi as a hostage. A Goju appeared and tore some shoji screens to ruin, revealing a chained man stood in the center of the room. Toturi I had been found, but the minions of the Shadows again launched more attacks against Kamoko and the group. Suru released Xieng Chi and began to chant, while the Otaku released the Emperor from his chains, and the rest fought the Goju. Suru created a hole in the floor of the castle, causing many of the Goju to fall through it. Xieng Chi was saved from falling to her death by Balash, and while the Goju were rallying, Suru, Xieng Chi and Toturi magically departed with a maho spell empowered with Kamoko's blood. Tsuruchi was the last to escape from the castle, and the group were rescued by a Mantis patrol led by Yoritomo himself. Yoritomo had entered the forest with their Ikoma allies to discover what had become of Tsuruchi and his men. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Xieng Chi and Toturi were found by Unicorn scouts, who brought the weak and sickened Emperor back to Otosan Uchi, igniting a small flame of hope in a dark Empire. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 Part of the blood given by Kamoko was used more than thirty years later by Iuchiban to cast the Rain of Blood. Sacrifice, by Rich Wulf Madness of Toturi Confronting Agetoki It was also during this time that Kamoko finally caught up with whom she thought was her mother's killer, Matsu Agetoki, Facing Your Devils (Hidden Emperor 5 flavor) in the western Phoenix lands. Agetoki confronted Kamoko and attacked her, forcing her to kill him. Hidden Emperor, p. 28 Kamoko honored Agetoki as he had finally given her the knowledge she needed to find peace with her mother's death. Bells of the Dead (Dark Journey Home flavor) Agetoki did not reveal it had actually been the Kolat and their machinations that had caused her mother's death. The Legion of the Dead: The Swift Lion Shinjo's Return Shinjo returned to Rokugan and began the purge of the Kolat. Kamoko knelt before Shinjo and offered her life to atone Unicorn sins. Shinjo spared her life knowing she had no kolat implications. One Life, One Action (Honor Bound flavor) Kamoko swore vengeance against the deposed Unicorn Clan Champion, Shinjo Yokatsu, believing he was who had forced Agetoki to kill his mother. Command Staff (Honor Bound flavor) Dark Moto Prophecy In 1132 Kuni Yori sensed the power of Iuchi Shahai and met her in Unicorn lands. He gave her the Burning Words, a written account of a bargain between Fu Leng and the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, gaijin Lords of the Dead. Inside the written account was a prophecy which told of a True Moto who would strike down his brethren. The bloodspeaker willingly accepted the quest to find the Unicorn hero. This meeting had secretly been observed by a hidden Kyoso no Oni. Hidden Emperor, p. 53 Burning Words After the return of Shinjo, Otaku Kamoko found her purge of the Unicorn distasteful, despite cleansing the clan from kolat. She was later left behind during Shinjo's assault on Otosan Uchi, at which point Shahai approached her and talk about the soul of the deads that were been slaughtering in the Spirit Realms. Kamoko, fearing for the destiny of her mother's soul Bloodspeaker's Deal (Ambition's Debt flavor) rode with Shahai deep in the Shadowlands, to Volturnum. There Kamoko passed unharmed between the ranks of the Dark Moto and saw her mother spirit, beside Adorai's Gate. Shahai offered her the Words but Kamoko initially refused. The Thunder heard the voice of Kyoso in her mind promising to protect her against the taint. In return Kyoso would be hidden inside Kamoko's soul, to have an opportunity to be near her mutual enemy Moto Tsume. Kamoko accepted becoming the Dark Moto leader, and immediately struck down Shahai, because if she must give her life for the Unicorn, then so would Shahai Clan Letter to the Unicorn #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Soul's Sacrifice (Fire and Shadow flavor) without knowing the bloodspeaker anticipated this movement and raised fully healed by a ritual performed before the meeting. Hidden Emperor, p. 55 Iuchi Karasu, the Doomseeker, saw all the events happened at Volturnum respect the fallen Daimyo. Destruction of the Dark Moto In 1133 Kamoko informed her clan where the Dark Moto would be and their numbers. The unicorn marched to combat. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Kamoko rode forward from the ranks of the undead as the Moto chanted her name. She paused between the armies, drew her sword, and turned. With a roar, the Ki-Rin followered her to victory or to death. Eyes Shall not See (Soul of the Empire flavor) The Moto Khan Moto Gaheris led the Unicorn army that would destroy the Dark Moto in the Battle of Twilight Mountains Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 10 Clan letter to the Unicorn #15 (Welcome Home letters) by using fierce tactics from the Burning Sands, unifying their line once and for all. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 Kamoko had tricked the Dark Moto into the ambush. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 84 Death When the right time came, Kamoko managed to get close enough to Moto Tsume for Kyoso No Oni to defeat him. The Spawning Ground Death of the Last Thunder, by Ree Soesbee (Soul of the Empire storyback) Moto Tsume struck, and beneath his blade, Kamoko fell. Shinjo Hanari (Soul of the Empire flavor) Kyoso no Oni slided from Kamoko's body into Tsume's, destroying him in the process. Tsume snarled and tried to break free, but Kamoko's grip on Tsume's blade was solid. Kyoso materialized out of Kamoko and Tsume's essence dissolved into the oni's growing body. As she lay dying from the wounds caused by Moto Tsume, Kyoso No Oni offered her a bargain to join the lost, but Kamoko refused. Northern Provinces of the Moto Dealing with Shadows (Soul of the Empire storyback) A furious Kyoso intended to consume Kamoko's soul, dragging her down into Jigoku. Shinjo realized Kyoso's intent and moved Kamoko's soul beyond Kyoso's reach. The arrival of Shinjo at the battlefield made Kyoso to flee. Hidden Emperor, p. 79 After death Ascended to the Heavens As a reward for her sacrifice, Lady Shinjo put Kamoko among the stars and commanded the Otaku family to change their name to Utaku. This meant that Kamoko would be the last Battle Maiden to bear the Otaku name. Kamoko's Constellation (Gold) Legacy A statue of Kamoko was placed at Otaku Seido, the shrine of the first Otaku and Unicorn Thunder, alongside with Kamoko's helm and daikyu. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 54 Invasion of the Celestial Heavens In 1160, during the Invasion of the Celestial Heavens, Fu Leng's faith in Daigotsu wavered when Hantei Naseru's words made him doubt Daigotsu's loyalty. Fight for Tomorrow, Part 11, by Rich Wulf Taking advantage of this moment of weakness, Bishamon deprived Fu Leng of Emma-O's Spear, and Hoshi pushed him back to the gates of Tengoku. Fu Leng was once again confronted by Otaku Kamoko and the Seven Thunders, and decided to retreat. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf Legion of the Dead In 1166 Kamoko later joined the Legion of the Dead in an attempt to aid in the fight against the Legion of Blood. As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm in 1166, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Lost in the Mists of the new Realm Kamoko was again in front of Kyoso no Oni, to choice between her soul or the destruction of the Unicorn's enemies. This time she decided to kill the Oni Lord, and his vision faded after Kamoko died. A few moments later, Kamoko came to herself on the plains of Thwarted Destiny once more. Joining Tengoku In 1169 Moshi Amika and Horiuchi Rikako, two powerful shugenja, used the powers of the Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu to sail among the stars, and enlisted the aid of Yoritomo to seek out Otaku Kamoko. Kamoko and Yoritomo then traveled to Tengoku, where Kamoko decided to take her place as Shinjo's yojimbo and defend her Lady's place while Shinjo was away. Yoritomo, too, decided to stay at Kamoko's reasoning that it was finally time for the Mantis Clan to have a place in the Celestial Court. In this way both clans got celestial patronage, the Mantis for first time, and the Unicorn filled the position vacant since Shinjo was murdered by Fu Leng during the Invasion of the Heavens. Kamoko rewarded Rikako with a trinket, that would sumon the Battle Maiden to her side. Sailing the Heavens, by Shawn Carman See also * Otaku Kamoko/Meta * Otaku Kamoko/CW Meta External Links * Otaku Kamoko (Imperial) * Otaku Kamoko Exp (Shadowlands) * Otaku Kamoko Exp2 (Time of the Void) * Otaku Kamoko Exp3 (Hidden Emperor 4) * Otaku Kamoko Exp3 KYD (1000 Years of Darkness) * Otaku Kamoko Exp4 (Soul of the Empire) * Kamoko's Avatar (Tomorrow) * Otaku Kamoko, Seven Thunder (Siege: Clan War) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Lost Category:Tengoku